


The Witch and The Princess

by elivan



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, talesfemslashweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elivan/pseuds/elivan
Summary: Rita takes a sip of her coffee as she reads, looking up from the laptop screen for a moment to see Estelle watching her with an expectant smile. "I like the main character already. She seems…" Rita pauses, 'familiar' is the first word that comes to mind though she can't quite place why just yet. "...Cool."





	The Witch and The Princess

**Author's Note:**

> For [Tales of Femslash Week](http://talesfemslashweek.tumblr.com/)! Day Three: Storybook.

_Once upon a time, there was a Witch who lived in a marvelous underground city filled with magic, and all those who used it it. Despite being surrounded by other mages, the Witch lived alone at the edge of the city where she could focus on her research in peace and quiet. Day and night, she studied and practiced and learned until she soon became the best witch in all the city. But even then, it was not enough, as there were still much unknown about magic, and she hoped to one day discover something that would change the world._

Rita takes a sip of her coffee as she reads, looking up from the laptop screen for a moment to see Estelle watching her with an expectant smile. "I like the main character already. She seems…" Rita pauses, 'familiar' is the first word that comes to mind though she can't quite place why just yet. "...Cool."

Estelle, somehow, manages to smile wider. "Wonderful! I just knew you'd like her." Then she takes a bite of her scone and points back to the laptop. "Keep reading, keep reading."

Rita obliges and turns her attention back to the screen.

_Then one day, a Princess of a faraway nation came to her door, requesting aid. A monstrous dark cloud blighted the sky, shrouding everything in Darkness. Without the sun light, crops had begun to wither and would soon die, and the Princess's kingdom would soon face starvation. Seeing the chance to study and learn new magic, the Witch didn't need much convincing to want to pledge her help to the noble Princess's cause._

Rita is struck by the weird 'familiar' feeling again, and she's fairly certain she knows exactly why. It's difficult not the guess when Estelle has her chin in her hands, elbows firmly on the table, and her cappuccino getting cold right next to her.

"The witch must be really good if she's got a princess's attention already…" She eyes the line about the cloud with some growing concern. "You wrote this after a dream right? Tell me you didn't fall asleep watching the news again."

"I didn't," Estelle says with a pout. "I fell asleep to The Weather Channel."

"That still counts as news!" Rita huffs. Next time she goes over to Estelle's house, she's taking control of the remote. "...I think I'm still liking the Witch," she says, turning back to the screen.

_Of course, no witch offered their magic without a price: "I'll save your kingdom, Princess, but you must fulfill my request once all is said and done."_

_The Princess was desperate to save her people and agreed without question, and with that they both set off to the Princess's homeland._

"Are they going to…?" Rita begins to ask with a raised eyebrow, then thinks better of it when Estelle starts giggling. "...You're such a sap," she says with a smile of her own.

She glances at the clock in the top-right corner and realizes she doesn't have a much time (or battery for that matter) to finish reading before she'll have to leave for class, so she highlights the last sentence to remember later and starts scrolling down, only stopping at the occasional dreadfully _familiar_ line. "I'm just going to check real quick."

"That's cheating, Rita!" Estelle shouts with mock indignation, but her persistent grin gives her away.

_...and with the sun's rays finally pouring in, the Witch makes her request. "And now for you to fulfill your end of the bargain...My original request was to ask for my own dedicated lab to continue my research, but after traveling with you I've come to realize there's something I want more...Will you honor me with your kiss, my Princess?"_

_The Princess takes the Witch's hand and gives her a bright smile. "_ I'd _be honored." And then the Princess leans in and presses her lips against the Witch's--_

And then suddenly Rita felt _Estelle's_ lips on her forehead. "H-Hey!"

Estelle sits back down with another giggle. "I was waiting for you to get to the end!"

Rita lets out a mock huff, but she can't help but quirk the side of her mouth into a small smile. "The 'Witch' and the 'Princess' were from that old game we played together, weren't they?"

"They were! I was thinking the other night about how sad it was that I had to cancel my account before we ever got to have them kiss...So I just went ahead and wrote a story where they could finally kiss." Estelle smiles at her. "I hope that's okay."

"Of course it's okay," Rita says with a faint blush. "It's just been so long I forgot all about our characters." She checks the time and closes her laptop, packing it away. "You know, I had a thought…Since you're so good at writing and drawing, and I can code…

"Want to make a game together?"

Estelle blinks, then smiles wide. "I'd love to! Making our own game will be so much fun!"

Rita doesn't even bother to pretend she isn't grinning ear-to-ear herself. "Great! And we can keep our Witch and Princess too, since everything's better with lesbians." She finishes packing her bag and slings it over her shoulder as she stands, then makes sure to return the favor and kiss Estelle's forehead while her girlfriend's still giggling at the joke. "I'll come by your house tonight and we can start working on it then."

"Okay! I'll make sure to have an idea for you by then!"

Rita grins and waves as she heads out of the coffee shop, and makes her way towards the bus stop, turning over ideas of her own in her head to show Estelle lately. They've both been playing a lot of RPGs lately, so maybe they could make one of their own...


End file.
